Skinny Love
by LoveAndBiondi
Summary: Beatrice es estudiante del ultimo año de Bachillerato. Inteligente, solitaria y tranquila, pero todo esto cambia al llegar la noche. Deamon, también estudiante en el mismo curso que ella, es un chico problemático con un pasado que quiere olvidar. ¿Que pasara cuando ellos se conozcan? ¿El aceptara la vida secreta de ella, y ella lo aceptara a el?


CAPÍTULO 1

 _ **CANCIONES**_

 _ **Skrillex - Bangarang**_

 _ **Tiesto - Wasted**_

 _ **Madrid**_

 _ **POV BEATRICE**_

Me quedan sólo unos metros para ganar la carrera. Mi adversario está pisándome los talones, pero no pienso perder. No siempre gano pero esta vez voy a ganar.

Piso el acelerador con todas mis fuerzas y justo a unos pocos metros de la meta aprieto el botón que tengo al lado de la radio y el coche va mucho más rápido que antes haciendo que mi cuerpo se pegue más en el asiento. Y llegó a la meta.

He ganado… otra vez. Son las 2 de la madrugada, a esta hora casi no abundan coches.

-Mi dinero -le digo a mi adversario.

-Quiero revancha, no me esperaba que fueras tan buena -me dice el hombre peludo de unos cuarenta años. Tiene barba y un pelo muy largo.

 _Un gorila_

-Me debes 200 euros -extiendo mi mano para que me de el dinero.

El "Gorila" saca una cartera y empieza a contar el dinero y luego me lo da con mala gana. Me guardo el dinero en el bolsillo y subo a mi coche.

-¡LA POLI! -grita una mujer morena, todos empiezan a correr y a meterse dentro de su coche.

Aprieto el acelerador y salgo de allí pitando leches, pero la policía me sigue detrás mía y con las sirenas puestas.

 _Ni que fuera una criminal._

Doy vueltas y vueltas por el barrio hasta esconderme en un callejón, salgo del coche y le quitó todas las pegatinas que tenía mi coche para casos como este. Me enseñaron bien, mi padre es mecánico y sabe las carreras que hago, a veces me acompaña pero mi madre no lo sabe.

 _Es un pequeño secreto._

Después de quitar las pegatinas que antes eran rojas y amarillas, el coche se queda con el color blanco y espero un rato. Salgo del callejón con mi coche del nuevo color y me encuentro a la policía parada.

-Señorita ¿ha visto un coche de color rojo y amarillo circulando por esta zona? -me pregunta el policía.

-Sí, lo he visto. Se dirigía por esa zona -y le señaló un sitio diferente al que me dirijo.

-Muchas gracias -y se va.

 _Otro problema menos._

-Beatrice-me llama una voz desde el fondo del callejón.

 _No puede ser... esa voz._

-Imposible -es la única palabra que logra salir de mis labios.

 _ **POV DEAMON**_

La música llegaba a mis oídos. El alcohol ya empezaba a hacer efectos en mi metabolismo, lo sentía correr dentro de mi interior. Me movía al compás de la música como hacía siempre, ella era mi gran amiga, me hacía olvidar mi vida por unos minutos.

Podía sentir como la miradas de las chicas se posaban en mi. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Venía a alguna fiesta bebía, bailaba, me llevaba a alguna chica a la cama y a la mañana siguiente desaparecía.

Odiaba que me dejaran su número o peor aún que pensaran que las quería. Solo pasaba el rato. Ninguna chica me interesaba. Y nunca me enamoraría, ya lo había hecho una vez y ella se había llevado mi corazón.

-Deamon ¿Dónde estabas tío? -dice mi amigo que está sentado en la barra del bar.

-En el baño -con una chica, pero no quería decírselo.

Después de otra noche loca con una nueva conquista, me levantaba con dolor de cabeza y mi amigo Jose debía soportar mis quejas por la mañana, es por eso que no quería que se enterase.

Hoy es otro asqueroso domingo de octubre y mañana hay clase. Estoy comenzando 2º de Bachillerato y no es que se me den muy bien los estudios pero apruebo.

-Deamon-dice mi madre con esa voz dulce que tiene -Ya son las 12 de la mañana, levántate.

Como odio esto, estar de fiesta la noche anterior y luego levantarme con este insoportable dolor de cabeza. Algún día debería dejar la bebida pero era la única manera de desaparecer aunque solo fuera en mi mente.

-¿Vas a ir a casa de Jose, hijo? -Me pregunto mi madre.

Me había duchado y cambiado de ropa, cuando baje las escaleras. Es por eso que me supongo que mi madre me lo habría preguntado.

-Asi es mama, no me esperes para comer. Ya comeré algo con José por ahí -le dije saliendo por la puerta.

La casa de José no estaba muy lejos de la mía, es por ello que siempre iba caminado y no en moto. Al llegar a su casa, algo llamó mi atención. Aparcado al frente de su casa había un coche que me resultaba familiar pero no sabia de donde.

Cogí la llave de debajo de la planta que había al lado de su puerta y entré dentro de la casa pero entonces una voz muy conocida llegó a mis oídos.

-Hola Deamon-me dijo _Elena_.


End file.
